the_world_of_samirkanfandomcom-20200213-history
Phadena
"A land of wonder and grace, it is easy to see why so many diverse cultures find themselves claiming it as their home. Some would say that you can find a bit of everything in Phadena, and I must say I haven’t been proven wrong yet. It is simply amazing how diverse this land truly is.” '' -'' Sarn Haust, Famous Explorer Geography/Environment Phadena is to be described best as a land of diversity and wonder. This continent is a massive and wonderful land found south of Antimone, taking up the South-Western portion of the world. It acts as a bit of a rival continent, to Antimone, in terms of landscape and style. Much like its sister continent, Phadena also contains rich grasslands, massive forests, majestic rivers, and rolling hills with fine minerals within the earth. A small mountain range, known as the Malkin Mountains, acts as part of the border between the two continents. It is also rich in materials, and the land itself is fertile and beautiful. Much wildlife and plantlife grows here, and so the land acts as a healthy place to grow and survive. The creatures which come from this land are sturdy and resilient, if not majestic. Various crops and animals can be raised in these lands, and so it has an attractive allure to farmers and herders alike. Unlike Antimone, however, the hilly nature of the center of the continent makes for interesting development. It’s landscape and nature allows for people to found cities in the valleys and still have plenty of land to settle. The vast openness of the continent has allowed for many civilizations to rise and fall over the ages, and some say this may be the place where humanity was first born from. Although no one truly knows, what is known is that many kingdoms have risen and fallen through the times. And even now, kingdoms continue this trend of rising and falling. Culture Over the course of time, Phadena has seen so many kingdoms come and go that it is impossible to list all of them. Many cultures have thrived from this land, and then died. Many other cultures took aspects of previous ones, and then used those parts to make their own stronger. Despite this constant state of gaining power and losing it, the people of this land are devoted to their kingdoms. They are often owing allegiance to whichever kingdom controls the land they live on. Although many small kingdoms can take over the continent at once, there are usually massive ones which divide the land into 6-7 parts at a time. This division of land can often spark controversy, and wars can become quite frequent in Phadena. However, when the kingdoms do decide to work together it can be quite intimidating for the rest of the world. Due to the nature of the land, many kingdoms can have their own unique laws and structures. One kingdom may be more democratic, and the other far more monarchical. There is truly no telling. The kingdoms which find this place to be home will sometimes trade with each other, or make pacts and truces. Regardless of how the continent is divided, there will almost always be strife among the people. Some are willing to do whatever it takes to gain new lands, and others to hold onto what they have. You will not find a land more diverse in culture, but also as ravaged by war. Features A beautiful land with as many chances as there are trees on it. Thanks to the many kingdoms that have risen and fallen in its area, many know where to build when searching for fertile lands. Unlike Antimone, Phadena doesn’t have any large mountains. This has made it a land perfect for civilization. Like M’alesi, Phadena’s high population has led to a numerous amount of bandits. However, unlike M’alesi, Phadena’s bandit groups tend to raid the city states of another continent. Because of this, Phadena tends to leave most bandit groups along unless they get too big. With a lax military, settlements outside of large cities have a tough time with these bandits as well. Mercenaries and bounty hunters can make a good living guarding these settlements.Category:Countries Category:Continents Category:Lore Category:Locations